Tout aurait été tellement plus simple
by Calyx1221
Summary: Oubliez les saison 7 et 6 . Et si Booth et Brennan construisaient doucement quelque chose entre eux ? Et si tout allait un peu trop bien ? Et si Sully revenait ? Rated T , par précaution pour la suite .
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une première fiction ( la première que je poste avec le couple Booth / Brennan ) . C'est court , mais j'essaierais de faire plus long par la suite . J'espère que vous aimerez .

Rien ne m'appartient , à part évidemment la fiction .

Tempérance Brennan soupira . Qui osait toquer à sa porte si tard , alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour son livre ?

De plus , elle avait besoin de repos en ce moment . Sa relation avec Booth évoluait de vitesse assez phénoménale . m Au début de la semaine , ils s' étaient violemment disputés , avant de se réconcilier quelques jours plus tard . Voulant se faire pardonner , l'agent du FBI avait emmené l'anthropologue dans un restaurant assez chic où ils avaient tous deux passé une merveilleuse soirée , après quoi il l'avait reconduite chez elle . Elle lui avait proposé d'entrer un peu et avait finit par s'endormir dans ses bras .

A présent , elle ne savait plus où ils en étaient . Leurs journées étaient faîtes de sourires échangés , de regards et d'allusions qu'eux seuls comprenaient , provoquant les rires d'Angela , qui plus que jamais croyait en la possibilité de quelque chose entre ses deux amis .

Malgré la joie que Brennan ressentait face à tous ses événements , elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire . Se laisser aller dans la douceur rassurante de Booth , et accepter , au moins un peu , de lui appartenir ? Cette idée l'exaltait et l'effrayait à la fois . Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation , où elle ne contrôlait rien , où elle n'était pas la meneuse .

Parce qu'aucun d'eux deux de décidaient , et que c'était une relation qu'ils construisaient ensemble , mot après mots .

Et Tempérance laissait faire , songeant doucement mais avec un peu de peur tout de même à un avenir avec son coéquipier .

C'est donc en grognant un peu que Brennan alla ouvrir sa porte .

Lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était de l'autre côté , elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer . Comme était-ce possible ? Et surtout … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant , alors qu'elle commençait doucement à trouver sa place ? Elle soupira . Ça allait rendre tellement de choses plus compliquées …

-Tempérance ? Tu n'es pas heureuse que je sois là ?

-Si … Si , bien sûre Sully . Entre .

La jeune femme s'était écartée pour laisser passer l'homme qui regardait autours de lui , s'étonnant elle même de le faire entrer avec tant de facilité . D'un côté , elle avait vraiment très peu dormit la nuit dernière , et mit ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil .

-Ça n'a pas changé ici . Fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant naturellement sur le canapé .

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup la décoration . Répondit Tempérance en s'asseyant à ses côtés . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sully ?

-Je venais pour te demander si il restait une petite place dans ta vie pour moi .

Brennan avait presque eut un sursaut , très surprise de l'attitude directe de Sully , qui eut le don de l'énerver .

-Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant . Arriver chez moi après des mois d'absence et juste me demander si il me reste de la place ? Comme si j'étais prête à tout pardonner ?

Une lueurs d'étonnement était passé dans le regard de Sully . Il avait toujours cru que ce serait

facile . Il se releva en souriant un peu .

-Mon numéro n'a pas changé . Appelle moi si tu veux qu'on se voit , Tempérance .

Puis il était repartit comme il était arrivé , sans explications et sans excuses .

Son comportement avait troublé la jeune anthropologue . Pouvait-on vraiment entrer et sortir de la vie des gens de cette manière , sans prendre en compte la souffrance que cela pouvait occasionner ?

Elle secoua la tête . Non , bien sûre que l'on ne pouvait pas faire ça . Même elle le savait .

Tempérance soupira avant d'aller se coucher . Elle en parlerait demain à Angela Juste histoire d'être bien certaine d'avoir tout comprit .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à celles qui mettent des reviews , ça me fait vraiment plaisir . : )

Brennan n'avait fermé l'œil qu'au petit matin . Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ses pensées . Elle venait de sombrer dans un sommeil léger lorsque la sonnerie entêtante de son réveil la fit sursauter . Elle grogna et se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage . La journée allait être difficile .

Angela Monténégro était fière de travailler à l'Institut Jefferson . C'était un endroit où elle pouvait exercer une activité qui lui plaisait avec des gens qu'elle aimait et à ses yeux , cela n'avait pas de prix .

Étant une des seules personne à peu prêt normals du labo , elle recevait souvent la visite de fouines toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres qui la sollicitaient pour des conseils sur leur vie personnelle .

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise lorsque ce matin là , elle reçut la visite de sa meilleure amie , alias Tempérance Brennan , qui avait vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit .

Et ce fut sans plus de cérémonie de l'anthropologue lui exposa son problème .

-Sully est revenu .

-Quoi ? Angela écarquilla les yeux . Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

-Hier , chez moi . Je crois qu'il veux que nous nous remettions ensembles , mais …

-Mauvaise idée . L'artiste avait été catégorique , ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son amie .

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire , je sais que ce serait mal , mais je n'arrive pas exactement à déterminer pourquoi .

-Parce qu'il t'as abandonnée pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps pour partir avec son bateau et que Booth t'aime . Non , sérieusement ma chérie , tu ne peux pas faire ça .

-Booth ne m'aime pas .

Angela soupira . Ce que son amie pouvait être bornée quand elle s'y mettait !

-Ouvre les yeux Brennan !

Tempérance aurait bien réplique qu'elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts mais s'abstint , préférant laisser couler .

-Il ne m'aime pas . Répéta-t-elle en hésitant un peu . C'est lui qui a tracé cette ligne entre nous , c'est lui qui ne veut pas que l'on soit ensembles !

L'anthropologue comprit au sourire de son amie qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de trop .

-C'est lui , hein ? S'enquit Angela . Mais toi … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée .

Brennan sembla hésiter un instant puis se releva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son amie avant de se retourner et de reprendre la parole .

-Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Booth ? Pour Sully ?

-Non ! Ne lui dit rien , pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y aura rien entre Sully et toi .

C'est sur ses mots que Tempérance sortit , pas tellement plus avancée qu'avant .

Elle se rendit sur la plate-forme où des ossements l'attendaient déjà . Ils dataient de quelques années et , n'ayant pas d'affaire en court , elle les avaient ressortis la veille pour les examiner .

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour déterminer que c'était un homme , qui s'était cassé plusieurs fois les doigts , d'une taille assez petite . La trentaine .

-Bones !

Tempérance se retourna , interrompue dans sa réflexion par son partenaire qui venait d'arriver .

-On a une affaire !

-J'arrive . Fit l'anthropologue en retirant ses gants et en jetant un dernier regard aux os étendus sur la table .

-C'est à quelques heures de voiture d'ici . Continua Booth en tendant son manteau à la jeune femme . Un homme se promenait et il a trouvé le corps .

Après avoir traversé l'institut , ils montèrent tous deux dans le SUV de l'agent qui engagea la conversation .

-Sur quoi travailliez vous , au labo ?  
-C'est assez étrange , je dois dire … Ce sont des ossements qui datent un peu , mais je ne comprends pas que nous n'ayons pas fait d'enquête plus approfondie à l'époque . D'ailleurs , je ne me souvenais même pas de ces ossements . Tous les doigts de cet homme ont été cassés plusieurs fois , comme …

-Comme si il devait de l'argent et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de payer . Termina Booth , habitué à ce genre de méthodes .

-Exactement . C'est un coup de couteau qui l'a tué . Je demanderais à Angela de faire une reconstitution quand nous reviendrons à l'Institut .

-On est passés à côté de ça ? Je veux dire , c'est vraiment rare qu'on abandonne une enquête comme ça …

-C'est ça que je ne comprends pas . Je regarderais ce soir si on avait ouvert un dossier à l'époque .

-Regardez , c'est là ! Fit Booth en garant son véhicule .

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Brennan pour sortir de la voiture et s'écrier :

-Ne touchez à rien ! A l'attention des quelques agents du FBI déjà présents sur les lieux .

-C'est une femme . Annonça-t-elle après s'être agenouillée prêt du corps . Entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans . Caucasienne . Booth ?

-Bones ?

-Tous ses doigts ont été cassés . Et il faudra que je confirme au labo , mais … On dirait bien qu'elle a été tuée d'un coup de couteau .

-Oh … Vous pensez qu'elle a un rapport avec les ossements que vous avez déjà ?

-Ça semble être exactement le même type de procédure … Et on dirait que le corps est emballé dans un tissu … Il faudra le donner à Hodgins .

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit Booth en désignant un papier coloré glissé sous la victime .

Brennan s'en saisit et le déplia avant de lire l'inscription qu'il portait à voix haute .

-Seize heure trente .

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Booth .

-Le reste est illisible , Angela pourra probablement faire quelque chose . Fit Brennan en se relevant , avant d'ajouter : Emballez tout ça et amenez le au Jefferson .

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et enleva ses gants . Décidément , cette enquête promettait d'être intéressante ...


End file.
